Clan
The Book of Nod: A generation of Cain's childer "brought to that city thirteen tribes" - Enoch and his City Vampire: t M - Redemption uses the old thirteen clans, leaves out entirely the difficult to balance Ravnos and only mentions the Salubri (Saulot) and includes the new clans Tremere, Giovanni, and Lasombra, and the Camarilla setup. The original thirteen are Assamite, Brujah, Cappadocian, Gangrel, Lasombra, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Ravnos, Salubri, Toreador, Tzimisce, and Ventrue. The Redemption Single Player tale features only five Clans as playable characters: Brujah, Cappadocian, Gangrel, Toreador, and Nosferatu. The old Vampire The Masquerade has been since replaced with the aptly named Vampire The Requiem; the Anarchs are gone, the Brujah rebels are gone. Probably a retreat from Vampire's full-on bohemian roots in the wake of 9/11 paranoia. At any rate, the old rebel spirit is fully evidenced in V:tM-R with its sympathetic treatment of noble Brujah Prometheans and tragic Cappadocians and demonizing of Ventrue and Giovanni peddlers and schemers. Even the Sabbat gets a fairer shake than they get in Bloodlines, being shown as not all bad. = Jyhad = :"The vampires do prey on mortals, but they save their real hatred for other vampires. The thirteen great vampire clans are forever at war - clan against clan, Elder against Childer in a fearsome Jyhad. They do shake the world to its foundations with their hate, and twist up the destiny of mortals into their dark tapestry." - Unorna Assamite Assamite from 'assassin' from the European word for the spies they faced, 'hashishim', for the hashish they were reputed to indulge in and possibly fire themselves up with. An old story of the time goes that the leader of the Hashishim brought a visitor up to the top of a tower in his stronghold to talk, and when the visitor questioned the loyalty of the Hashishim, the leader bade the guard accompanying them to throw himself off the tower, which he did without hesitation :"Some say that the conquerors who set out for the east - Alexander for example - were pawns of the Cainites who feared the Assamites. Rumours aside, the Assamites are dreaded for good reason - they seek to better themselves through the practice of diablerie"'' - diablerie being the drinking dry of another vampire, which can give the powers of previous generations to successive ones. From the V:tM-R handbook In the WoDmod, Assamites have Celerity and Obfuscate. One Assamite has speaking lines, but they do not appear in combat in any part of normal V:tM-R The Age of Redemption Mod gives them the normal pen and paper Quietus. Brujah The Prometheans dreamed of a better existence, and brought it to life with the aid of humans in Carthage. The Romans followed the manipulation of the Ventrue and brought it crashing down. Since, the Brujah have sought their lost glory by any way, the only way, possible, by seeking the overthrow of the Camarilla established order. Potence, Celerity, Presence. Cappadocian Students of the secrets of death and life, they died out when their leader Cappadocius was diablerized by the soon-to-be Giovanni clan. Auspex, Fortitude, and Mortis. 50 Perception required for the Summon Soul which leads to Plague Wind, which needs 60 Intelligence, and gives this clan a potent offense. A superlative defense can be created with only Shambling Hordes, though, and it adds XP and cash every time a Horde member dies, too. Gangrel Friends to the Werewolves and similarly part of Nature and the Beast. Animalism, Fortitude, and the Protean skill of shapechanging (Feral Claws) Giovanni The head of the Giovanni clan diablerized Cappadocius and began this clan of organized criminals. Potence, Dominate, Mortis. In real life, the Mafia had a similarly loathsome rise to power in its involvement in the French Connection opium and heroin trade, which the CIA added to its Golden Triangle smuggling-a hazard to its citizens all just to fund its murdering and anti-democratic schemes. Lasombra Not one of the original thirteen clans. Without a Mod, Dark Hunter is the only skill in their Obtenebration discipline, only available as a tome. Very powerful indeed in live roleplaying rules. - "The Lasombra are masters of darkness and shadow. Many Kindred see the Ventrue and Lasombra as twisted reflections of each other" - handbook Malkavian :"bless you, noble lunatic" - Christof, to DevNull :"Throughout Cainite history, Malkavians have been alternately feared for their bizarre behaviour and sought out for their equally bizarre insight" - handbook In old live roleplaying, Dominate was a Malk skill, but it was replaced by Dementation. Not available in single player, or met in combat, Dementation and Malkavians appear as a tome in multiplayer, a well-armed army in the Leaves of Three scenario Warehouse, and characters that can be made in multiplayer. Auspex, Obfuscate Nosferatu Masters of rumour and shadow, the Nosferatu are everywhere unseen, eavesdropping for the information that is their stock in trade. Their embrace leaves them with scars and disfigurement, leaving their Appearance locked at zero (can still be increased to 100 with jewellery). Potence, Obfuscate, Animalism Ravnos Gypsies who are not even mentioned in the game itself, despite the eastern European location being close to the center of gypsy origins. Showmen and carnies and tricksters, their defining clan skill is Chimerstry, The word is from Chimera, the creature of illusion, which is a skillset understandably hard to implement in a game. Animalism, Fortitude Salubri Setite Aka Followers of Set. Glorifying in treachery, deception, and conquest, and any means with which to achieve those, including diablerie. Lucretia. Not available as a playable clan. Tome of Serpentis includes two of the most powerful skills - charm and blood drain. In WoDmod, it also includes the stupidly powerful transformation to the Giant Cobra form that makes Lucretia one of the tougher bosses. Live / tabletop ruleset gives Setites Presence and Obfuscation, which are mutually exclusive, and Presence almost redundant to the Eyes of the Serpent skill. :"Hey, Chris, look at Set gobbling up old Osiris" - Pink, to Christof, in the Setite Temple Toreador The center of vampire, and in some cases human, art and culture. Toreadors have Auspex to better experience the sensations of the world, Celerity to see its sights, and Presence to make new friends in new and higher places. Lily Tremere The utilitarian but weak Auspex, the almost useless Dominate, and the fabulously powerful Path of Blood. Players wanting the 'control other' spells of Command can use the Advancement pane to decrease their generation, making Dominate useful, whereupon Tremere become seriously overpowered. Ardan, Etrius Tzimisce Not playable as a character outside of mods, the Tzimisce are the center of the storyline. Proud as Ventrue and cruel as the Sabbat. Hands of Destruction does damage and Atrophy also debuffs. Potence, Animalism. Ventrue Initially characterized by the odious [Ors, the Ventrue are later somewhat strangely personified by thugs, with a Form of the Beast 'White Wolf' spell that is very little to do with the Clan in tabletop and live roleplay rules. Terribly powerful in tabletop and LARP Vampire: The Masquerade, Ventrue is wobbly and attenuated in V:tM-R Multiplayer. Ventrue has a skillset that adds to the inferiority of Dominate to Presence, its redundancy to Presence, with access to both disciplines. Using the Advancement pane to decrease generation makes Dominate's spells possible. Their third discipline is Fortitude, which is also weaker than normal. Factions Anarch Camarilla Sabbat Category:Clan Category:NPC Category:Storyline